


Please Tell Me You Are In My Body

by slyvir



Series: Mini soulmates come in many flavours [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Mini soulmates, but don't point my mistakes, forget editing I had no time, no beta we die like men, read me or leave me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: 09:07 Please tell me you are in my body…09:07 I’ll wait for your answer09:09 You have an hour to deliver your answer or I’ll take mini Magnus with me and barge back into my loft to have a serious talk mister09:13 Ok I’m bored now why you’re not answering??? :(09:14 I’m starting to feel ignored here… I know my bed is way more comfortable than yours but it’s rude not answering a message09:14 And it’s even ruder allow a body swap to occur when you’re hammered…09:15 I don’t recall ever feeling such a killing hangover before09:15 And I passed the 1920s holding a decade long party with the best booze magic could provide09:17 I’d like to voice my concerns for poor little Magnus09:17 Have you not paid any attention to him at all?09:18 Why he doesn’t have a proper bed?09:18 I woke up with him slapping me on the nose pouting…09:18 have you forgotten to feed him?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mini soulmates come in many flavours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Mini soulmates





	Please Tell Me You Are In My Body

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for day 1: body swap

When Alec woke up he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that felt unusual. His mind felt pretty much like a blank cotton wall, nothing really registering except the unusual light in the room. Which was weird but maybe he simply forgot to turn his lights off when going to bed last night.

He rolled off the bed still half asleep, trusting his muscle memory to carry him through the firsts morning tasks before coffee, seven steps and through the door. Then there was going to be the sound of running water after he opened the faucet to wash up his face and brush his teeth before jumping into the shower...

Only to for his hand to never reach the faucet he was expecting but... clothes..? What had he been up to last night with Jace for ending up soo hammered he couldn’t even think straight the next morning???

Alec tries to blink the sleep away, only for his bathroom not looking like a bathroom at all... More like a closet...? What kind of hallucination was this?

“Okay Alec no more drinking funny seelies beverage that Jace swears are perfectly fine and safe” Alec mumbles to himself tasting the wall behind him, searching for the light switch to turn on the light on this weird morning and get ready to start his day. Once the light was on Alec started to freak out, he had neither dreamed nor hallucinated this, he was really standing in a closet.

It was at that moment that Alec felt himself actually wake up abruptly. On one on the hangers, there was a red brocade jacket he knew intimately well. And with good reasons, it’s one of the favourite clothes he saw his little companion wear. And a piece of cloth that started his by now extensive knowledge of fashion and fabrics.

Alec can still remember like it was yesterday, him being just a lonely seven years old and innocently stating that he liked the red pretty jacket and asking his little companion how could his clothes could always look so beauteous, and if they felt as good as Alec’s own sweaters did. That single question saw as result a mini Magnus dancing on the stolen tablet Alec brought back to his room. 

The little thievery prompted by a cute but rather painfully slow episode when his mini companion stomped on letters one at time from a book’s page just to spell his name. Having the tablet at hand also gave the chance to mini Magnus to give Alec lengthy lectures on many things, including the fact that _that_ specific red jacket was made of brocade...

Thinking of mini Magnus made Alec run back into the room searching desperately for his mini companion only to see what looked like a mini version of himself pulling a phone toward the big luxurious bed. 

The phone was clearly too big and rather heavy looking, especially compared to the mini shadowhunter. Alec sat on the bed mesmerised by the valiant attempt made by the mini Alec to drag it around, surprisingly being successful in doing so despite the odds. It was the first time Alec even contemplated the idea that there could have been a mini version of himself keeping company to someone else. Alec asked softly “All ok there buddy?” At the unimpressed look the mini-me sent his way was cute, and wasn’t that a discovery...?

Alec got startled by a notification's sound coming from the phone. When he picked it up and found the screen locked he frowned as the notification was of a message that read _Please tell me..._ sent from Alec’s own number. Alec turned the phone toward the mini me still nodding approving at Alec's actions “Any chance you know how to unlock this so I can read what Magnus’s message says?” 

Alec found himself grateful that the little Alec seemed to know how to operate Magnus’s phone. Once the screen was unlocked and Alec opened the message, he discovered that the notification was only the beginning of first of a rather long list of messages to read...

  
_09:07 Please tell me you are in my body…_   
_09:07 I’ll wait for your answer_   
_09:09 You have an hour to deliver your answer or I’ll take mini Magnus with me and barge back into my loft to have a serious talk mister_   
_09:13 Ok I’m bored now why you’re not answering??? :(_   
_09:14 I’m starting to feel ignored here… I know my bed is way more comfortable than yours but it’s rude not answering a message_   
_09:14 And it’s even ruder allow a body swap to occur when you’re hammered…_   
_09:15 I don’t recall ever feeling such a killing hangover before_   
_09:15 And I passed the 1920s holding a decade long party with the best booze magic could provide_   
_09:17 I’d like to voice my concerns for poor little Magnus_   
_09:17 Have you not paid any attention to him at all?_   
_09:18 Why he doesn’t have a proper bed?_   
_09:18 I woke up with him slapping me on the nose pouting…_   
_09:18 have you forgotten to feed him?_

The more Alec read the more his eyes widened, he was quite, surprised… He knew mini Magnus could manage quite the presentation despite being unable to talk… But wasn’t this excessive a little bit excessive? Especially considering the man couldn't know what kind of plan Alec had... 

Alec kept scrolling down to reach the end of conversation skipping over the other thirty or something other messages.

_10:56 I’m worried now please answer me_   
_10:59 my mini-me just reminded me you might not be able to unlock my phone to read those messages_   
_11:00 We are on our way, please be ok_

Alec checked the clock and saw it was now 11:11, he hoped and wished everything was fine with Magnus. That he had not crossed path with either of Alec’s parents. Alec would be very grateful if he could be spared at least the humiliation of his...

Well, Alec wasn’t sure how to define the big Magnus, he knew mini Magnus was important to him. And he saw the protectiveness the mini Alec was showing. Sitting on top of an ornate box on what Alec imagined it was a vanity table, as something very reminiscent was present in Izzy’s room…

It was just Magnus didn’t deserve to live through the continuous dressing down Alec’s parents seemed to make a daily occurrence of.  
Alec decided to send a message back. After all, Magnus had requested one, even it was hours ago...

**_11:11 I think I am not just in your body but your home as well. Please tell me what to do to let you get in because I know for sure I didn’t have the keys to your place in my room at the Institute. Alec_ **

The answer was surprisingly immediate and Alec dropped the phone startled by the notification… By the Angels how did he slept through receiving so many messages if * _that_ * was the notification’s sound?

_11:11 Alexander, we are almost there,_   
_11:12 5 minutes or less depending on how fast your shadowhunters body can run_   
**_11:12 rather fast if the speed rune is activated. Alec_ **   
_11:13 Darling there is no need to sign your texts_   
_11:13 and by the way we’re downstairs…_   
_11:14 I think there’s an intercom by the black double doors in the loft_   
**_11:14 Let me get something on and I’ll be there. Alec_ **   
_11:15 We’ll be waiting for you Darling_

Alec grabbed the silk robe and walked out of the bedroom, following the mini Alec’s leading him to the front door. Pressing on the intercom Alec’s heart started to beat faster… Or was it more accurate to say Magnus’s heartbeat? This was all so confusing, and a tiny little bit exciting. Alec had never thought he would get to meet the big counterpart of the mini Magnus… If he was completely honest on some days, the darkest ones, Alec wasn’t even sure that big Magnus existed… 

  
Not that it could be deniable now that **_this_** happened but still… Alec had not realised he was standing there, doors open, the silk robe wrapped tightly around his body. Little mini Alec had managed to easily climb his way up into the robe’s pocket, resting right on top of Magnus’s heart… Alec felt himself melting slightly spying the look of joy and contentment present on mini Alec's face.

When Magnus arrived up the stairs Alec felt dizzy and breathless. He had never seen such an open expression of adoration and awe present on his face. Some smiles? Yes of course especially if he was around his sibling. But expressions like the one he was witnessing right now in front of him? Never.

It was foreign and enchanting, despite the fact that Magnus, was in Alec’s body… Magnus came to stand in front of Alec and whispered softly “I’m glad you were able to open the phone, I suppose it did take quite a while…” Alec took a small step back offering Magnus a better entrance to Magnus’s own apartment. Huffing slightly at the absurdity of the whole situation Alec shook his head and then answered back bashfully “I had a great helper guiding me”.

Alec saw Magnus stopping and taking a second look and then offering Alec as a soft smile, softening lines Alec never knew his face could have. Alec didn’t know how it was possible but having Magnus in his own body, it was like seeing himself for the first time through new eyes.

“I’m glad you too approve of my taste, I do agree, you do look downright delectable darling” The teasing grin meeting Alec’s examination was a surprise, the tone clearly the perfect representation of Magnus. When the words finally register in Alec’s brain he flailed “No, what? I mean.. I-” 

The laugh escaping Magnus was sincere and absolutely a sounds Alec didn’t know his throat was capable of producing anymore… This whole situation was so surreal that Alec did the only thing that usually helped him cope. “Magnus, tell me what to do… We need to return to normal”

Magnus pouted softly teasing Alec playfully. “Ah but Darling, we were just starting to get to know each other better, do you really want to stop now? This feels like the perfect occasion to experiment…” Magnus winked at Alec, before walking confidently toward his bedroom, leaving behind a blushing Alec.

For the first time, Alec could see himself laying in another man’s bed looking like he belonged there. As Alec was lost admiring surprised the way his body looked on Magnus’s bed, mini Alec had climbed his way to Alec’s shoulder and sat there patting gently Alec’s neck, giving a reassurance Alec didn’t even know he needed.

Alec took all the courage he had and walked toward the bed then sat on it offering his hand to mini Alec, before gently letting him down on the bed next to mini Magnus.

The two mini-me ran toward each other and unashamedly started a cuddlefest worthy of that name, not even the cooing sound interrupted them. Which just brought more smiles on both Magnus and Alec’s faces when the usual scolding reactions at such action were apparently forgotten in favour of being together. Mini Alec clinging and snuggling tightly mini Magnus, mini Magnus holding mini Alec just as tight while petting mini Alec’s hair lovingly.

When Alec looked up still smiling at the two mini me's adorable actions he found Magnus watching him with a painfully familiar look. Yearning, longing for something he knew he could never have. Alec had long ago resigned himself to the fact he would have had to pass the rest of his life with just mini Magnus. Because even if a bigger version of Magnus even existed, why would such a brilliant sparkling man ever want anything to do with a _defective **shadowhunter**_? Especially since even Alec couldn’t tell which of the two would be the deal breaker…

Yet here he was, on Magnus bed, staring at his own face looking apprehensive and longingly. For the first time in forever, he could do something about it, so he did. Alec leaned forward and cradled Magnus’s face gently in his hands. To kiss him the way Alec used to dream of being kissed before he had given up on that hope. Eyes closed to hide the tears threatening to fall at the loving tenderness of the action.

Once they stopped kissing Alec wasn’t sure who pressed their forehead together. He just kept his eyes closed, if this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up yet, he was not above begging for this to not stop. Alec opened his eyes startled by the unfamiliar voice replying to his thoughts “Alexander, we don’t have to stop if we don’t want to” only to find himself drowning in golden cat’s eyes that made Alec’s heart skip a beat or ten…

  
Alec was losing himself into the love and acceptance he could see in them. Magnus’s chuckle sounded... embarrassed? Or was that a sliver of insecurity and vulnerability creeping in Magnus’s words? “Darling you might give a guy the impression you’re not accepting an offer if you keep silent when it’s made, especially if you were the one willing to beg for this to not stop…” 

Alec can feels the blush rising on his cheeks as he blurted out an unfiltered breathless “Please”

Magnus’s responding laugh was not malicious, and any chance of possibly hurt feelings got soothed away with a loving and playful peck on the Alec’s lips. “You keep surprising me Alexander”

It took Alec less time to respond after finally getting a hold of himself “In good ways I hope?” 

Magnus smiled, his only answer was a nod before returning kissing Alec.

  
Neither Alec nor Magnus took notice of the two mini me sharing victorious grins while waving at a small bee flying out the slightly opened window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I backdating it because ao3 allows me to cheat? why yes, yes I am thank you for noticing... Still I hope you've enjoyed this.  
> Ok, so there was a couple of small easter egg in there from the amazon's series Lost in Oz and Frozen... Did anyone see them despite theirs _you'll miss me if you blink_ size?
> 
> As side note if you enjoyed the concept of Mini soulmates please do not forget to check the [Mini soulmates collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mini_soulmates) this story is part of, and get to discover all the other beautiful works already submitted and collected there.
> 
> Also when you read the tin you might have noticed the last 4 tags, while the trending of _**no beta we die like man**_ is not surprising especially for one prompt a day events, the _**forget editing I had no time**_ , _**read me or leave me**_ , _**but don't point my mistakes**_ are a [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8) induced joke... 
> 
> Though watch me make 'em _a thing_... * _chuckles and goes back on writing_ *


End file.
